wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hydra (Constellation)
|-| Dragon = *cries in popular pages* thanks people ✧ ⭐️ Hydra✧Alphard || ⚲ || He✧It✧They || Night✧Sea ⭐️ ✧ This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. ✧ Hydra ✧ Technical Info Art / Coding Winter Creator Winter Universe Winterverse Character Info Alias Alphard; Sea Serpent Age ca 15 DY Gender Non-Binary Masc Aligned ⚲ Biological Sex Unknown Orientation Ace Demiromantic ? Occupation Con artist; Celebrity; Actor; Author Tribe NightWings; SeaWings ; poses as a NovaWing Residence Mountains, Pandia Relatives Felis (Alphard's sister) NightWing Parent SeaWing Parent Unnamed siblings Allies Praestigia; Iris; Sunspot; Lightchanger; Dragonkiller Powers Blue Flame; Healing MBTI ENTJ - The Commander ? Weapon(s) Sword (type unknown) Role Antagonist Other Stuff Elemental Attribute Fire Main Attribute Deceitful; Arrogant; Selfish; Dramatic; Bossy Theme Animal Sea Serpent Theme Colour Azure Theme Song (Kinda placeholder) Hogwarts House Slytherin OC for this contest Hydra, primarily known as Alphard, is a SeaWing-NightWing hybrid with MudWing ancestry, who is pretending to be a NovaWingNovaWings are a mythical dragon tribe that is said to originate from the moons. They are said to have dark scales, covered in single right ones that appear like stars. They have a long thin tail and they breathe blue or white flames. They are said to have various mystical powers. The account on what kind of powers these are vary. NovaWings apparently can hold their breath for very long time and that they have extremely large lungs, which is why they are so big. There had been speculations of whether they are actually real. Some believe that they are merely hybrids as they have much in common with other tribes, while others believe they are the original tribe. - a legendary dragon tribe originating from space. He is also a fairly well known author and storyteller. __TOC__ ✧ Appearance ✧ Hydra is a slender dragon with scales of varying shades of azure blue. The scales are primarily darker shades and pearlescent. His body is slim and long. He has thin legs and proportionally small talons. However only the back talons have webs between the fingers. He is pretty large compared to other dragons his age. He has a very long and thin tail with a large sail-like caudal fin at its tip. He has a large and pretty frill on his back. He inherited the starry pattern on his wing membrane from his NightWing parent. The silvery blue scales are also found on his webs, particularly on the caudal fin, where the “stars” are so clustered that the tip has a silvery colour to it. These scales have a kind of pearlescence to them. He has more fins on his arms and legs. He has dark extremely curvy horns and dark hooked claws though he usually trims those. Another thing he inherited from the SeaWing side are the bioluminescent scales that the ocean-dwelling dragons are known to have. Hydra’s glow scales very small but vast, and are splattered all over his body, resembling stars in shape as in impression. He has a petal like pattern around his eyes. Some glow markings are larger and resemble stars in shape. Hydra wears a lot of jewelry, displaying his wealth and his love for shiny stuff. Some jewelry includes large golden round earrings on both ears, smaller ear piercings, golden wires around his horns, rings on each finger of his front talons, a headband with teardrop jewels, golden and silver wristbands, and multiple necklaces (he owns three in total, but usually only wears two at once). He also carries a sword on him. The sword has a decorated golden handle with a large aquamarine stone. The sheath is decorated with various symbols and stones. It displays the night sky and the Mother Dragon. Hydra wears the sword on his left hindleg. ✧ Personality ✧ Hydra is a poser, a liar and a narcissist. He is great at deceiving dragons - he needs to be - and he cannot live without deception, because he fears nobody would accept him the way he really is. Hydra is a charismatic and sympathetic dragon with a secret dark side. He has a vivid imagination and a talent for acting, but he uses that talent to trick dragons. He loves to be praised and celebrated. Attention is his fuel. He didn’t get much love from his parents, so he tries to fill this void with the love and affection of strangers. He lacks the capability to empathize with other dragons, which generally projects onto the dragons he makes a fool of without actually considering how they feel or would feel if they knew this was a scam. He lacks self-awareness and would never admit to a mistake. He also never shows negative emotions such as anger or sadness in front of his fans and followers. He is pretty good at this, however this often leads to him building up too many negative feelings. A recent development, possibly stemming from his act, is a sense of self importance, putting himself above others because he is a "legendary dragon", who is more deserving of thing than other regular dragons. He doesn’t seem to be capable of forming bonds, or at least has a hard time to do so. His business partner Praestigia might be one of few dragons he feels some connection to, although it could be just another one of his acts to ensure that he will not be tricked and betrayed by his former master. Hydra loves to exaggerate things all for the sake of a petty act, however some of those exaggerations are how he actually perceives the world. But he is very persuasive and dragons often believe things he is telling. He is so convincing that he himself is assured that the things he is telling are true. He is so much into his role of a NovaWing, that it is hard to tell who he really is. The persona of Hydra the hybrid and Alphard the NovaWing seemed to have fused into one, and the dragon themselves does not know, which part of their personality is genuine. ✧ Special ✧ ✷ Abilities ✷ Cold Resistance - Hydra can withstand cold temperature to some degree. He inherited it from his SeaWing parent. Pressure Resistance - He can also withstand high pressure, which is another thing he inherited from his SeaWing side. Breath Holding - Hydra can hold his breath for a while. It’s uncertain for how long, but he pretends that it’s for longer than any MudWing can, just like NovaWings supposedly can. Obviously this is not true and it probably doesn't exceed half and hour. Fire breathing - Hydra is able to breathe fire. The fire he creates is hot and of an eerie blue colour, which fits his fake identity as a NovaWing as those are said to have such a colouration of fire. Blue fire isn't exactly a rarity amongst NightWings whatsoever and Hydra's NightWing parent had a similarly blue flame. Perfect Night Vision - He is capable to see in full darkness. This is probably due to a combination of both his parents' genes. Echolocation - He can use sounds to orientate himself even without eyesight. Unlike the SeaWing version, Hydra's echolocation works better in the air and is thus more like the echolocation NightWings and bats are capable of using. Bioluminescence - Hydra possesses glowing scales all over his body. He can control which ones glow and which don't. The scales are shaped like stars and their glow make them more look like those. Strength - Despite looking like a thin snake like thing, Hydra has a lot of strength, particularly in his tail, which he can use like a whip. His overall strength may be a little remnant of his MudWing ancestor. Agility - He is pretty agile even though he is quite big. He probably has to thank his slenderness for that to some degree. He is actually a good runner, which isn't a common thing among dragons. ✷ Skills ✷ Swimming - Hydra cannot breathe underwater however his ability to not breathe allows him to stay underwater and make use of his skill to swim fast. His fins and his pretty strong tail (despite it being rather thin) allow him to swim quite well. Of course he doesn’t necessarily need to go underwater to swim, but sometimes it is better. Acting - Hydra is a very good actor. He could've had a career at the theatre, however instead he chose to use that skill to scam and deceive dragons. Writing - Scrolls and stories had always interested Hydra. Because of this he started to write his own stories. He is pretty good at coming up with them. He is also skilled with words, making him quite the excellent writer. First Aid - Hydra knows basic first aid. ✷ Weaknesses ✷ Limited Time Underwater - There is only a certain amount of time you can hold your breath. While Hydra can endure it for a good while, it is nothing in comparison to actually being able to breathe underwater, so he has to come up and take a breath, like a dolphin. Flying - In this sense Hydra takes more from his SeaWing parent. SeaWings are more build to swim for long periods, but not fly, so they often exhaust from flying. Hydra is not much different. He also doesn't have very large wings in proportion to his body. Stubbornness - Changing this guy's mind is pretty hard once he is particularly determined. He also will refuse to do things he really doesn't want to do. For most dragons it is hard to convince him, but there are a few exceptions. One of those is he himself. Arrogance - tba Emotional Surpression - tba ✷ Items and Accessory ✷ Animus Touched Object - It's unknown what it is but it for sure exists. It was given to him by Praestigia. This object has the ability to heal smaller injuries, however it is assumed that it cannot deal with bigger ones. It also cures poison. Headband - A thin golden headband going over his forehead. It is connected to an earring from behind his ears. Teardrop shaped blue gems - possibly aquamarine - hang down from the headband. Necklace - Golden plates connected to golden chains. Pink gemstones are embedded into the plates. Pendant - A golden string with a teardrop shaped pendant on it. There is a blue stone embedded into the golden part. Looks kinda similar to Cowry's pendant. Rings - He has like ten of those. He doesn't wear them all at once under most circumstances, and he only can wear them on his front talons as they lack webs. Most rings are rather ordinary looking, but made of gold or silver. Some have small engravings or jewels. Earrings - He wears two large earrings which are literally rings. They are golden and thin. He also wears smaller ear clips, which look rather bland bit that's not the thing that matters. Sword - The handle and sheath look pretty, but it's a sword, so it has more uses than just looking pretty. And yes, Hydra knows how to use it. ✧ Relationships ✧ Negative ✧ Family ✧ Hydra doesn't like his family. He believes his parents treated him badly and unfairly. His siblings were always stealing all the attention and love, which is why Hydra didn't like any of them either. When he speaks about his family he often makes it sound like they're horrible, but he could simply be exaggerating things, fully blinded by his own ego and hatred. Business Partner || Positive ✧ Praestigia ✧ Hydra's business partner. He taught Hydra many things and was also the one with the idea to pretend that Hydra is a NovaWing and sell that to the masses. He is smart and cunning. Actually a bad role model, yet he ended up being one for someone. Business Partner || Neutral ✧ Unnamed ✧ A fellow con artist who sells supposedly animus touched objects to other dragons, and a business partner of Hydra. He too is a hybrid with a mental disability, who had a hard life because of that. The relationship between him and Hydra is purely business related and neither of the really like each other. Secretary || Neutral ✧ Deluge ✧ She is something like Alphard's secretary, though more seen like a servant. Hydra treats her rather badly - commands her around, and ignores her when he doesn't need her. He doesn't really care for her feelings, and wouldn't listen to any complaints she may have about the business and treatment at work. But she still stays with him even though she could just quit. She cannot make herself leave his side as she loves him. But the love is only one-sided. Negative �� Iris �� Hydra and Iris have some similarities. Actually, not just some - a lot. He would like to not care about her, but she seems to always try to challenge and/or provoke him, which Hydra finds incredibly annoying. He has no choice but to respond to her teasing and get mad at her. Well, kinda. He usually doesn't show any sign if anger and pretends to simply brush it off, when Iris calls him names or steps on his tail. Neutral ☼ Sunspot ☼ ??? Neutral ☾ Lightchanger ☾ Honestly, Hydra doesn't know how to feel about them. Add more... ✧ Hydra's Biography ✧ Hydra grew up rather harshly in poor relations. His parents didn't particularly care well for him (in his own eyes) and the family was pretty poor. He wasn’t a single child and it was usually his siblings that got the attention. He already had enough trouble with being a hybrid. Being both a NightWing and a SeaWing made matters worse. Out of all the other acceptable tribe combinations it had to be two tribes that hated each other like the plague. Why even did they hate each other? It wasn’t very clear to most normal dragons, but the higher ups knew something. Hydra was sure about that. Everywhere they went, Hydra’s parents were met with hatred, and disgust. They couldn’t stay in the Sea Kingdom. A NightWing and a SeaWing loving each other was unacceptable. Their little dragonet had to pay consequences for this. And he did not like it. The family had to flee into the Mud Kingdom. They lived mostly secluded from the rest of dragonkind with little contact with certain dragons from a nearby village, who were also the ones providing the family with things like scrolls. Hydra loved reading scrolls. Particularly fictional stories surrounding the legendary NovaWings. Hydra had no friends, he didn’t get along with his siblings, and he wasn’t allowed to venture too far away, so scrolls were his only entertainment and also the only way he could experience more of the world. Eventually the dragonet became old enough that he could leave his family and live his own life. He didn’t like any of them, so it wasn’t hard to part. The little dragon ventured around, looking for a place to settle, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Other dragons kept noticing the odd looking traveller, and rumors started to spread. Some dragons believed to have seen a young NovaWing. Given that nobody had really ever seen one, and the description of their appearance always varied a little and never was too detailed, little Hydra was mistaken for that legendary creature. Soon these rumors reached Praestigia - a dragon who deceived others for a living. Hydra of course also took notice of those. Both dragons had similar thoughts and coincidentally met up. Hydra had charisma. He was good with words. He was good at making up stuff. He loved the attention of others. He just needed a bit of training. Praestigia saw this as an opportunity and made the sea-night hybrid his accomplice and disciple. Praestigia became a sort of mentor figure to Hydra. With their skills of convincing others, Hydra’s appearance being similar to description of the legendary dragons, their abilities and some animus magic the two created the figure of Alphard. Dragons came to see the mythical creature and listen to his stories, stories of friends of his, and myths that were being told to NovaWing dragonets. Of course most of those things were made up by him. He just told them in a way that made dragons interested in those stories. He mostly avoided too much detail and was pretty good at remembering basic stuff. Dragons came to him to pray, so they or close dragons get cured from disease or injury. Dragons brought him treasure. His friend Praestigia sold supposedly magical objects or weird machines to the visitors. More to be added.. ✧ Alphard's Biography ✧ Alphard the NovaWing is the fake identity of Hydra. Alongside his fake identity Hydra also created false information and a false past for this more or less fictional figure. The life of Alphard is described in scrolls, which are marketed as autobiographies, but are in fact fiction written with the help of tons of legends about NovaWings. As per usual for NovaWings, Alphard hatched on the planet (imma call it Earth to make things easier). It was on an island - the egg was close to the ocean - and the hatching happened during a particularly bright night. Because of this Alphard's scales have a blue tint, like the ocean. Alphard was not the only NovaWing, whose egg was located on that island, nor were they the only one to hatch on that day. Alphard states that NovaWings lay their eggs close to each other, so that the dragonets could all venture to the moons together. Before they went, however, they would stay on Earth for a while. After all they couldn’t fly yet, had no water stored, and didn’t know how to hold their breath. There is always an adult NovaWing present during the hatching, who then will teach the newly hatched dragonets all they need to know to go to space and to their parents. This process doesn’t take long and soon enough they are reunited with their family. NovaWings didn’t need food, as they could simply gain energy from the sun, which does not mean that they can't eat if they wish to do so. They could also live very long without water. Per tradition NovaWings came down to Earth on specific days to get water, air, and some of the edible things available there. But the dragons strongly avoided other dragons and only came during the night. NovaWings coming down to Earth is said to look like shooting stars. It happened more often than many believed, but NovaWings were good at not getting noticed despite travelling in groups. All historical accounts of NovaWings supposedly were of those that had defects that didn't allow them to leave or those that chose to live on the planet. Alphard belonged to the latter group. After living several years on the moon, having travelled around space a few times and having seen the world below them enough times, they decided to make the lower world their permanent home, and be a visitor to space once in a while. On Earth they were walking around searching for a nice place to live, but also get accustomed to various cultures there. From this point on Alphard's and Hydra's lives intersect... That One Time Al fought a Space Kraken Still in the writing... ✧ Trivia ✧ He is named after the constellation Hydra - the sea serpent. The Hydra was a mythological creature that could spawn new heads when one was cut off. It was eventually defeated by Hercules. His alias, Alphard, is the name of the brightest star in the constellation Hydra. He cannot store water as NovaWings are supposedly capable to, however thanks to his non-SeaWing genes he is not overly dependant on water, or at least not more than most non-SeaWings. He does have some MudWing ancestry that dates back at least three generations. The only way that shows through is his ability to hold his breath for quite long although it's uncertain for how long or whether it actually is from the MudWing genes and not a trained skill. He is also quite big and has tough scales, which may come from his MudWing ancestry. He has no gills to breath underwater. He is religious and believes in the Mother Dragon (kinda like the dragon version of God). He released two stories. One as Hydra, which is kind of the dragon version of Romeo and Juliet, partially based on his own experience with his parents. The second book is telling a "true" story that happened to Alphard in space. So basically it's sci-fi. He wouldn't really be able to survive in space. Hydra has similarities to the figure Baron Münchausen - a military man who told exaggerated stories of his adventures. You could say Hydra is a LARPer. They also have an OC, technically. Hydra is certainly asexual, however they aren't sure about romantic attraction. ✧ Gallery ✧ ✷ Art by the creator ✷ File:Hydra lineless.png| Coloured version; missing some accessories File:Hydra concept art.jpeg | Original prototype of Hydra's appearance File:Hydra uncoloured.png| File:Hydra uncoloured fullbody.jpeg|Kinda fullbody reference File:Hydra pixel.png| Pixel version File:2EDB2A16-D3C1-4071-B7D8-CD7DC10CD426.jpeg| Beautiful aesthetic board by ViperTheRainwing ✧ Notes ✧ |-|Human= ✷ Hydra Hauser ✷ Design Notes Art Credit Winter Character Info Alias Alphard Prime; Sea Serpent Age ca 25-27 Gender NB Tribe SeaFolk; NightFolk Powers Pyrokinesis This is the Human AU of Hydra. The page will merely describe difference between the two, so personality for example is not included as it doesn't change. ✷ Appearance ✷ Human!Hydra is a tall slim person with an androgynous body. He has lightly tanned skin, narrow eyes with small pupils, and thin eyebrows. He wears the same accessories as Dragon!Hydra. Sometimes he additionally wears a golden silk turban. He has long black hair with dark and light azure blue tips. It's wavy and standing up. That is for the part that isn't bound together in a long low pony tail. Human!Hydra has markings under his eyes, similar to the glow scales the dragon form has in his face. He wears a lose shirt with short sleeves. The shirt has tear drop shaped colouring on the sides of the sleeves. He too carries a sword on his left side. ✷ Backstory ✷ I need to work on human AU first before writing this... ✷ Trivia ✷ His human version's surname is from the German haus (house), + the suffix -er, denoting someone who gives shelter or protection. He has the surname from his Human!NightWing parent. The surname is a reference to Kaspar Hauser, a German youth who claimed to have grown up in the total isolation of a darkened cell. Theories about him being of royal blood existed, however historians believe he was merely a fraudster. ✷ Gallery ✷ ✧ Art by the creator ✧ DE3C21CB-D1EB-4414-B310-E429B1FEF2E5.jpeg|Prototype of Hydra's appearance as a human Antagonists human AU.jpeg|Antagonists Human AU Hydra magic.png|Magic fire {| Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Winter314) Category:Occupation (Performer)